


Of Roses And Mirrors

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Parents, Actual plot, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Graphic Depictions of Feelings, Mentions of RomanxNeo, NAOW KISS, Oscar's an idiot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre volume 5, Reunions, Ruby Needs A Hug, Ruby being a sad cookie, Someone Think Of The Children They're Holding Hands!, Useless Lesbians, Very close to Volume 5 coming out though, Very long, White Rose - Freeform, oh well, post volume 4, probably shouldn't be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: After more than six months, the young leader finally sees her partner again. While being with team RNJR was okay, none of her friends came anywhere close to replacing her teammates, just as she could never hope to fill in the missing letter of JNPR. Seeing a certain heiress made her nothing but happy, but what happens when the ghosts of a life left behind comes back? After having to flee on her own from the phantoms, will the heiress accept help at all? And if so, will the young scythe-wielder be able to push her own brokenness aside to help? As a wise wizard once said, that remains to be seen..."She's here. She's really here. No mind tricks, no hallucinations created from my desperate need to see her again. I know because she's not the idealized version of her my imagination created, she's just... Different."(This was originally titled Thawing The Ice, but I changed it to something more fitting since Weiss has already thawed her own ice)





	1. The Dawn Of A New Day

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The sun was creeping over the horizon, painting the sky a vibrant scarlet over the city of Mystral. The rays of the morning star bathed the landscape with a beautiful pallet of warm reds and oranges as it tentatively made its way over the horizon and into view.

However, the sun wasn't alone in the sky, even around this early. For in the sky flew several airships that shined brightly with the brilliant light of the sun reflecting off the sheen of the metal hulls and glass windows. Some of them contained cargo, some passengers, and one had both.  
This was the airship containing the Ex-Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The young woman was sitting atop a suitcase with her head resting against the glass of the windows that allowed the warm rays to reach the inside of the cargo area.

She could faintly hear the echoes of her dream as she roused from her sleep with a soft gasp 'You'll have to if you ever want to leave.'  
She glanced out the window, and while to most the view of the City bathed in dusk would have been a beautiful sight, it only brought this particular girl anxiousness and nervousness, mostly due to whom she had been dreaming of; Her sister, Winter Schnee.

She was finally going to see her again after almost half a year. That she was very much looking forewords to, but the thought kept creeping into her mind that she wouldn't appreciate her popping in unannounced. And so her nerves crafted her fears into a dream of the first time that she really let her sister down.

She let out a heavy sigh after tearing her eyes from the breathtaking view. She quickly checked her scroll clock and found that she had slept until around eight in the morning, the girl chuckling softly at the revelation of how late she had slept in and how well she had slept despite her not even having a place to lie down. She counted herself lucky and continued to wait for her departure that would lead her to her sister, finally she would see a welcome friendly face besides Klein.

However, unbeknownst to the young woman, within the town below her resided another familiar face- And one she had longed to see more than she had her own sister, just as said familiar face felt about the icy girl at the moment.

Where and who was she, you ask? Well, several miles below, another young girl was waking up to greet the day...

Well, not quite.

The girl known as Ruby Rose was very much asleep right now. So were the other two occupants of her current place of rest, which were Qrow Brawnwen, her uncle, and Oscar Pine, although the latter was only staying there until another room was rented for him.

Ruby was nuzzled up to her uncle due to nightmares keeping her from getting any good sleep and needing someone to comfort her. Although the smell of whisky wasn't comforting, having a family member there after months of being alone in that department significantly helped the girl's damaged psyche leave her be, although the same could not be said about her waking hours. She saw them everywhere. She looked in the mirror to make sure she put on her new outfit right? She saw Penny in her reflection. She looked into their campfire? She saw Pyhhra turn to ashes. She saw an animal eating? She saw Roman being eaten alive. She saw yellow anywhere? Her thoughts went to the sight of her sister lying still with a bleeding stump in place of her right arm. It all haunted the girl, every hour she was awake there was something that reminded her of someone. She was sure that if she didn't have a job to do, she would be completely crushed by all of the weight that had been put on her shoulders.

And even though her nightmares were fewer, they were very much still there, and sadly today was no exception....

**(Ruby's P.O.V)**

It was dark. So very dark. And I hated it. It scared me. It reminded me of that night. I suddenly felt a cold chill through the dark nothingness, and I felt my heart leap into my throat when I heard an all too familiar clicking sound. The sound of high heels belonging to-

"Ruby."

I slowly raised my eyes, feeling my heartbeat stop.

Standing before me was Weiss. I felt tears well in my eyes, rushing over and throwing my arms around her. I knew that she wouldn't appreciate me almost knocking her over but I couldn't wait. She was slightly cold but I didn't care. She was here and that's what matters.

"...How could you leave me?" Once more came her voice, this time mirroring what she said back when she was alone on the foot of a Nevermore.

"L-Look, I understand why you aren't happy with me-" I felt a jolt of fear go up my spine when I found my arms empty.

"W-Weiss? WEISS?!" I cried out in a panic, and I could feel my pulse climbing at the thought of anything happening to her. And it skyrocketed even more when I saw familiar golden eyes shimmer from the shadows.

"I got stabbed on your watch. Some leader you are." I heard the voice of the Fanus member of my group.

"I-I know, I'm so s-sorry!" I cried out, trying to reach out to her only for her to disintegrate like her Shadow clones.

"Over here Rubes."

I spun on my feet, my breath catching in my throat. Standing before me was Yang. Not just that, but a whole Yang.

"Y-Yang?! What happened?!" I choked out, rushing over only to get a fist to my gut, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"You know what happened. You got me hurt. You're probably the reason mom is dead too." Came her voice with cutting, sharp words that pierced my heart.

"Y-You're wrong! I'm done feeling responsible for mom! She died d-doing what was right! A-And Adam Taurus did that t-to you, not me!" I lashed back, refusing to hear anyone, even Yang, talk about my mother that way.

And like that, she was gone.

I looked around for any signs of any other people, but I felt surprise when I found the darkness shifting to the silver and ash-laiden landscape I had seen in my nightmares on the road to Mistral.

...Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"...Hey Red."

I turned, only to be met with the bright green eyes I had grown to despise. I reached for where I kept my weapon only to find there was nothing there.

"Calm down, Red. I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanna talk." He spoke with a sincerity I had almost never heard from him.

"...A-Alright..." I squeaked out.

"I meant what I said. I didn't have anything to gain by working with them. ...I just couldn't stand by when they're gonna change the world. If I didn't join, Neo and I would've been killed. And I don't want that for her." I heard his voice come out in a broken whisper.

I felt disbelief that the man was confiding in me, and even more disbelief... Because I believed him. I knew that he cared a lot about the girl he had been with, apparently Neo, since the only time I heard him scared was when she had gone sailing into the sky.

"...I know what you're thinking. And yes, I loved Neo. I've done a lot of bad things in my time, but the biggest mistake I made was leaving her alone in this world. ...I have something to ask of you." Roman stooped down a bit to look me right in the eyes.

"...If you find her again, protect her. I know you hate me and everything I stand for, but please... I want to rest in peace, and I can't knowing that nobody is looking out for her." Roman's voice was shaking now, out of fear or sadness I didn't know.

I bit my lip in thought. This man is part of the reason that Beacon fell. He attacked us with a mech. He kicked me while I was down on the airship, but that was after I put that Neo girl in serious danger... He just wanted to protect somebody... He isn't a bad man... He was just in a bad situation...

So, I....

"I will. ...I wish that I knew all this before, I would've helped you..." I whisper, head hung in shame.

"It's okay Re- I mean, Ruby. You've already helped me. Thank you." Roman gave his usual charismatic smile, although this one was void of its usual malice or cockiness

He tipped his hat, then his body faded into white light.

"...You're welcome." I allowed myself a weak smile.

But then I let out a small shriek when I felt myself suddenly being pulled back by strong arms, wrapping around me and squeezing me so hard I thought I might break a rib.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Ruby my friend!"

Suddenly I felt the fear relieve. Then I felt tears begin to swell in my eyes as I turned, only to be met with the smiling face of....

"...P-Penny..." I threw my arms around her, tears streaming down my face.

"Please don't cry Ruby." I felt her hug back.

"I-I'm not, j-just..." I felt my voice waver as I tried to choke down my sobs. "S-So happy..." I choked out, holding onto her tightly.

"Me too. I missed you." She giggled a bit with her usual smile.

"I-I missed you t-to..." I whimpered. But then the guilt rose in me again. I knew something was wrong. If I was just stronger or faster... I-If I took Crescent Rose with me... I could... I could have...

"Your eyes are leaking fluid. Are you alright?" She tilted her head.

"...W-Why do you still call me friend...? I-I couldn't save you..." My voice was shaking badly, and I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"You're wrong." Came a different voice.

I froze. My body completely locked up. It was her.

My tears fell faster and faster as I heard her footsteps and felt Penny let me go.

I could see her boots in front of me but I refused to look up. I don't deserve to see her again.

"Ruby... Come on, where's that jovial girl gone?" I heard her speak and felt a hand on her shoulder, much like Jaune had done to me in Kuroyuri.

"...S-She left with you a-and Penny... I-I'm so sorry..." I whimpered through my tears.

"Ruby. Look at me."

I flinched at her stern tone, slowly lifting my gaze to meet hers. I was expecting anger, contempt, something... But her eyes were only full of concern and...Pride? How can she be proud of me at all...?

"It isn't your fault. In fact, without you Beacon would have been completely destroyed. You saved a lot of people. You should be proud." She gave a gentle smile as she spoke.

"...I-I made it to t-the top... I-I was right there... AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I found myself shouting and squeezing my eyes shut, angry at myself, angry at her for not being upset with me. Angry because how pathetic I am. Angry because I couldn't save my friends. Angry because I had hurt all of the people I haven't lost yet. I knew that the others blamed me. How couldn't they? Because of me their team is destroyed forever. I made Jaune lose his first love. Nora and Ren one of the only other people they opened up to after their childhoods. I did that. That was my fault.

...She's not holding me anymore. I opened my eyes to find that the landscape had turned black once more.

"Do you believe in Destiny?" I heard Pyhhra's voice echo.

"Yes." I had to fight the impulse to throw up at the sound of Cinder's voice. The monster who did it all.

I suddenly was back on the roof. Pyhhra was on her knees with Cinder aiming her bow.

"NO! STOP IT!" I screamed at the scene I had relived so many times, collapsing into my knees, hands digging into my scalp.

I heard the thwip of the bow.

I heard Pyhhra's pained cry as my head was forced to watch her go limp and turn to ash-

" _ **PYHHRAAAAA**_!" I screamed in pain and grief.

I felt someone grab me, and I started to scream more, trying to get away from whatever had grabbed me. I felt myself get jerked about like a ragdoll, and I kept screaming and kicking-

 

**"RUBY!"**

 

I let out a small scream as I was suddenly jerked out of the darkness, quickly groping around for something to defend myself, then when I found nothing I tried to swing at my assailant-

 

"RUBY, IT'S ME!"

 

I flinched and stopped moving, the blinding light slowly fading, only to reveal...

"Calm down, it was just a nightmare... You're okay... You're safe..." I felt him pull me into his lap and wrap his arms around me in a hug.

"...I-I'm sorry Jaune... I-I'm so s-sorry..." I began to cry, but I didn't care if it was in front of Jaune. He knew how broken I was.

He just held me as I cried and cried, rubbing my back in a soothing manner, whispering reassurances to me, and so on. And eventually I ran out of tears to cry and I was left sniffling in his arms, trembling.

"It's okay Ruby... It wasn't your fault... None of it is..." He whispered to me, holding me in a protective hug.

"...T-Thanks Jaune... S-Sorry you had to baby me like that..." I tried to put on a brave face and a smile.

"It's no problem, anything to help a friend." Jaune gave his usual dorky smile, and I found myself softly giggling.

"Heh, glad to see you can still laugh. C'mon, get dressed. Everyone else is awake and Qrow wants you and I to go with Oscar to buy supplies for him." Jaune slowly let go and left me so I could have some privacy.

"Thank you Jaune..." I called after him. And as soon as he was gone I dropped my fake smile. I hated having to lie about how I was doing but I had to. I said it myself, a leader puts their team first and themselves second.

I grabbed my newer outfit, stopping for a second to gaze longingly at my old dress. When I wore this I was a socially awkward girl that cared more about weapons instead of people. I can't tell if I was a fool or genius for avoiding relationships with people. The boy that just woke me and his comrades would say the former, but...

I set down my change of clothes and began to undress, trying to repel the tears trying to escape from my eyes. Stop your crying. You're not the one whose dead because your scythe-wielding deadbeat of a friend couldn't get to you in time.

I tell myself this to try and stop my tears but that only makes them start flowing as I turn on the water and step into the shower. I felt the warm water sprinkle on my head, creeping down my body until I was completely soaked. The feeling reminded me of rain, and my mind was brought back into my memories. The sight of my father breaking down because mom was gone and the hollow empty feeling that came with it. I felt myself shiver at the memory of when Yang had brought me with her to find her mom. I remember waking up to the sound of fighting. The sounds of Grimm howling in pain. my uncle became my hero that day. He told me all about my mom and how good she was. I felt my expression harden. She was the reason I wanted to fight. I wanted to be just like her. And so that's what I did. ...Now look at me. Breaking down alone in the shower.

"...I'm sorry Mom... I could never hope to give your name justice..." I whispered, resting my back against the wall.

"...But that doesn't mean I won't try." I clenched my hands into fists, nodding affirmation before I turned off the water, dried myself off, and began to get ready.

_Today is a new day._


	2. A Rekindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual plot comes in, ooooh! Well sorta. This is where things get fluffy.

**(Weiss's P.O.V)**

 

 

"Alright, I'm gonna stop to get gas before I get to where I'm supposed to be. Slip out when I get to the station." The pilot spoke to me through the open window into the cockpit. In response I nodded in affirmation, slipping off my luggage and pulling it off the crate and into my hands. Soon I would be completely on my own. But I wasn't afraid. In fact, I can't remember the last time I felt this free. The thought brought a smile to my face. I'm  _free_. 

 

As I saw the landing platform come into view, I got ready to leave, making sure my slightly disheveled outfit was in order and that my suitcase still had all its contents. As I finished my inspection I felt the airship stop moving, meaning we had landed. The back door opened enough for me to squeeze through the gap and out onto solid ground. 

 

Thankfully no one was out and about this early so I didn't have to worry about being seen sneaking out like I was an actual stowaway rather than just a girl who decided to take a third class ride to Mistral. I made my way towards the main area of the city and pulled out my Scroll to try and see if I could contact Winter. I cringed when I found that my scroll hadn't yet updated and still thought I was in Atlas which meant that I couldn't call her. Ever since the Vale tower went down I've found my scroll to be a lot less reliable. 

 

I sighed and glanced at the view from my vantage point towards the marketplace. If I can't directly contact her until my Scroll catches up, I might as well get some supplies and a place to stay. I nod in affirmation as I make my way down towards the market...

 

 

 

**(Normal P.O.V)**  

 

 

Unbeknownst to the Ex-Heiress, she wasn't the only Huntress heading to market...

 

"Uhh... What's that?"

 

Well, she was  _trying_  to anyways. Oscar's incompetence when it came to the gear of a Huntsman was making finding things for him... Difficult to say the least. His current question was directed at the 'leader' of team RNJR and the rectangle of metal that was a dormant Crescent Rose. 

 

"Oh, this? This right here is my Baby, Crescent Rose!" The girl replied cheerily. This response however only confused the poor farm boy until Ozpin explained to him what the girl was talking about and he just nodded in affirmation. 

 

"So, uh... Why do we need to buy supplies again? We're going to be in Mystral for awhile..." Oscar raised an eyebrow. In response he received a shrug from Jaune but Ruby turned her head to him. 

 

"My Uncle said that we need to be prepared for anything. Not only do we have Salem and her people to worry about, but this place also has some of the most notorious criminals known to Remnant lurking here." Ruby explained grimly. 

 

"...Oh, uh... Wow..." Oscar responded with a befuddled expression. 

 

"Well at least it's better than Vacuo, there's almost no government there and it's nothing but desert." Ruby added which caused Oscar's expression to further sour. 

 

"...You don't get around much, do you?" Jaune looked at Oscar with a raised brow, now skeptical about his recruitment in the group. 

 

"W-Well my Aunt and I just lived on a farm, we didn't really travel..." Oscar rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to ignore the two's unimpressed looks. 

 

"...Anyways. We'll need to head to a clothes shop to get some better traveling clothes for you and maybe some actual sleepwear since we have the luxury of beds now." Jaune took the lead, interrupting the silence. 

 

"G-Got it." Oscar followed the two Hunters as they weaved their way through the crowded marketplace. The silence then began again until Oscar decided to ask another question after talking with Ozpin a bit. 

 

"...So... Uhm... I heard that you u-used to be the leader of Team RWBY... What's the story there?" Oscar thought he was asking an innocent question, but he quickly panicked a bit internally when Ruby's posture and aura (pun intended) completely shifted. Jaune tensed as well because he knew that was very much a sore spot for her. 

 

"...I had a team, I was the leader. That's the story." Ruby walked faster as images of  _that day_  flashed through her mind, seeing her teammates badly injured and then having it all just... Break apart... In her eyes she hadn't upheld her burden and lost her badge to be a leader. 

 

"Ruby, he doesn't know, please calm down-"

 

She wasn't listening at this point. Her heartbeat was speeding up. Her breathing was getting erratic.  Everything was getting fuzzy. She felt her heartbeat pounding like a jackhammer as her mind repeated the scene over and over. She knew she was safe but her mind was screaming that she needed to  _escape_. She needed to  _run_. 

 

She broke out into a panicked sprint. 

 

 

 

**(Weiss's P.O.V)**

 

 

 

"Thank you for your business, m'aam." The vendor politely addressed my purchase, which in return warranted a 'You're welcome sir.' In response before I migrated back into the stream of other shoppers. The market seems to be surprisingly busy despite how early in the day it is, then again Mystral does seem like a kingdom full of life from what little I've seen so far.

**"RUBY WAIT!"**

I feel my heart cease beating and a jolt of recognition run through my body. 

 

_...Ruby...?_  No, it can't be, I mean Ruby isn't an uncommon name! I turn towards the sound only to find-

 

Exactly who I'm thinking of appear in front of me. I saw her stop dead in her tracks a few feet away. Her silver eyes are full of shock and panic as she first looks at me, but I soon see it replaced with an emotion I can't put my finger on. She looks relieved and elated but also sad and afraid. I see her gaze shift down from my face, so I look her over. My first thought is that her hair is in desperate need of grooming and is much longer and wilder, the dolt needs to take better care of herself... My gaze shifts and I look over her body. I feel a bit of shock when I realized how much her body had matured since I had seen her last, a tight corset hugging her frame which only made her aging more apparent and myself a little self-conscious. My gaze continued to move down, and I felt a pang of guilt and sadness in my heart when I saw how torn up her skirt and stockings are. What has she been through...? What happened to Ruby after I left her...?

 

I moved my gaze back up to her face, and I see her eyes also looking me over. Well, it  _has_  been a really long time, although I haven't changed much physically, unlike her. I still can't bring myself to believe that this battle-hardened Huntress in front of me is the same girl that once apon a time did things like bring a Corgi on a dangerous mission or wolf down a plate of cookies in thirty seconds flat. This can't be real, And yet... It has to be. This has to be Ruby. This can't be my sleepy mind playing tricks on me. 

 

"Ruby, slow d-"

 

I glanced behind the girl only to see none other then Jaune Arc himself, and he also was wearing a much more professional looking armor piece, although... That sash... That golden design... Those have to be... No. Stop it. You have a reason to be happy. 

 

_You found Ruby again._

 

 

**(Ruby's P.O.V)**

 

 

 

She's here. She's really here. No mind tricks, no hallucinations created from my desperate need to see her again. I know because she's not the idealized version of her my imagination created, she's just... Different. She's standing taller. She's dressed differently. There's a bruise on her cheek, near her scar. 

 

I find myself staring at her and I don't care. Unlike me her new outfit looks... Well, new. And it's very pretty and expensive-looking. She must've gotten it at her home.

 

Speaking of which, why isn't she home? And why is she alone? I find myself pondering these questions, but as soon I look into her icy blue orbs I see something... Different to them that causes my questions to fade. A happiness behind them. She looks like whatever was weighing her down before is gone. 

 

...And she's never looked better. 

 

Wait- Brain, stop it! Now is  _not_  the time to drool over her like a weirdo!

 

I hear footsteps behind me, and I flinch a bit at remembering why I ran over here in the first place. I almost want to thank Oscar, if he hadn't upset me I wouldn't be looking at the snowy-haired girl before me 

 

 

(Normal P.O.V) 

 

 

Jaune felt that if he was living in a cartoon, his jaw would be on the ground right now. It was Weiss, here in the flesh. Oscar was feeling similarly, but mostly because he just witnessed how fast Ruby could run and was thankful to Weiss for stopping her in her tracks, otherwise they might've never found her again. 

 

None of them said a word. It felt as if the whole world was frozen in tranquil silence...

 

...And then the perfect tranquility ended when Ruby launched herself at her friend with a loud cry of 'WEEEEISS I MISSED YOU SO MUUUUCH!'

 

Considering her speed semblance it was no surprise to the ex-heiress to find her feet being relieved from their role of supporting her as Ruby's body collided with hers with a thump and sent them both sprawling to the ground. 

 

Weiss let out a soft groan at the minor stinging caused from her back meeting the pavement, slowly opening her eyes only to be met with the sight of Ruby's silver orbs just in front of her own. Ruby began babbling excitedly about how much she missed Weiss, but the ice queen wasn't paying her any mind. Her focus was completely on the eyes focusing on  _her_. Ruby's eyes and voice were so filled with joy and relief that Weiss found herself wondering if she could obtain diabetes from how sweet her partner was being. The ice queen found herself resisting the impulse to hug onto her and never let go again. The ex-heiress suppressed a nervous shiver when she realized how close she was to the other girl. She could feel Ruby's heartbeat. She could feel her breathing brushing against her cold skin, their noses touching. And she found her own breathing getting uneven in sheer nervousness from the lack of personal space. The poor girl was almost never this close to anyone that wasn't Winter or Klein whom were family to her so she was having a small heart attack from the sudden closeness. 

 

Only after a few minutes of this did Ruby notice Weiss's silence. Thinking the impact had hurt her, Ruby began to freak out. 

 

"W-Weiss?! Are you okay?! Say something!" Ruby whimpered, gripping her partners shoulders with a worried expression. 

 

"..." Weiss quickly snapped out of the spell that her friends silver orbs had cast apon her, blinked in surprise, then decided instead of snapping back like the old her would have, she might as well try a joke again because if she was honest with herself seeing Ruby again made her that happy. 

 

"...Something." Weiss smiled a bit and snickered a little at her own joke. Normally Weiss trying to make jokes had ended in serious groan fests, but Ruby felt her heart throb a bit at hearing Weiss's cute little snicker at her own corny jokes (not that she would ever tell her she found it cute) after being away from her for so long. So instead of groaning, she giggled a little too. However her giggle soon turned into a laugh which turned into a full out chortle, but more out of sheer relief that Weiss was okay, and she found herself hugging the girl even tighter and holding her close. 

 

"...I missed you, Weiss." Was all she said in response to the strange looks she got from Oscar for an action that sadly was now out of the norm for her. 

 

And Jaune felt almost as happy as Ruby did at the moment. Because the last time he heard her laugh because she was so happy was more than six months ago. True, she had laughed at his Pumpkin Pete cereal hoodie but that wasn't because she was happy. The younger girl had been walking around with the weight of all of Remnant on her shoulders. And now here she was, laughing giddily and smiling an actual smile. All because of Weiss. And he couldn't help but let an actual smile grace his own lips watching that unfurl. 

 

But once again this pleasant moment was stopped, this time at the unwitting hand of Oscar who asked a simple question; "Who is this?"

 

Both girls quickly realized their position and what if looked like and both bolted to their feet, although Ruby kept her hold on her friend, much to the ex-heiresses  chagrin and embarrassment. 

 

"O-Oh, this is my old partner, Weiss Schnee." Ruby regarded Oscar's question, although from the 'Yeah right, that's all' look she received from the boy she figured he wasn't satisfied with that answer. And her hunch was right, even Ozpin agreed with him with comments about how 'just partners' didn't act so strongly towards one another.

 

However Oscar didn't exactly feel like prodding the already emotional Huntress was the best idea at the moment. 

 

"A-And who are you, then?" Weiss returned the question with a raised brow. The boy certainly didn't look like he quite fit in with the battle worn hunters in front of her.  Well, the worn part actually fit him quite swimmingly considering how dirty his current clothes were, but it looked a lot more like that was from working with the Earth rather than sleeping on said Earth and dirt like it seemed to be the case with Ruby and Jaune. 

 

"O-Oh, I'm Oscar Pine." Oscar replied, a bit wary of the girl's cold tone to the point he found it hard to believe someone like that was so close to Ruby. Then again Ruby herself could be cold at times too. 

 

"Anyways, introductions aside, what are you doing here Weiss? I thought you were with your family in Atlas." Jaune took the reins of the conversation and steered it back on track. 

 

"W-Well I got fed up with being there and left." Weiss answered with less finality and strength she had hoped for. Jaune however decided not to prod further since Oscar wasn't in their friend circle and where they were was far from a private place where they could discuss the topic further. 

 

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Ruby looked slightly down to meet the eyes of her partner, silently praising her growth spurt and doing a little jig in her head because of how the tides had turned height-wise. 

 

"No... N-Not yet anyway, I was hoping to find Winter..."  Weiss answered tentatively, looking away from Ruby and silently cursing that she didn't bring higher heels with her so she wouldn't have to look up at the younger girl. 

 

Ruby quickly turned and gave Jaune puppy eyes to gain his approval to allow Weiss to stay with them, not that Jaune needed convincing. Having Weiss around was the first thing Ruby needed and he'd have to be insane to drop that sort of opportunity to help repair Ruby's broken psyche. So he gave her a nod. 

 

Ruby squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around her partner happily, giving a joyous smile as she nuzzled the ex-heiress.

 

And that's how she found herself here now...


	3. One Step Foreword, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has both Fluff and bits of Angst.

 And that's how Weiss found herself here now...

 

...With Ruby clinging to her arm and cuddled up to her side with her cheek against her shoulder (which was WAY too close mind you) along with the boy who used to flirt with her and a complete stranger. 

 

To say this wasn't how the ice queen thought she'd be spending her morning was a gross understatement. 

"So... Is Weiss the 'W' of RWBY, or...?" Oscar asked tentatively, backpedalling when he received an icy glare and it seemed he had managed to set off another member of RWBY with the exact same question. However, he was shocked when instead of learning the ice queen's wrath he was answered by the girl he had already upset on accident. 

"Mhm, the team is me, Weiss, our friend Blake, and my sister Yang. Our headmaster picked for me to be leader even though I'm younger than everyone else. You should've seen Weiss's face when he picked me!" Ruby chuckled, both Oscar and Jaune looking at her with surprise at her sudden attitude change. However Ruby paid no mind, she was too busy snickering at Weiss's reaction of cringing at the mention of how she once acted. 

"Hey, at the time I really wanted to be leader, give me a break!" Weiss huffed and crossed her arms in protest of how her friend was portraying her. 

"Heh, yeah, you went from that to hugging me and crying during board game because we both lost!" Ruby let out a playful snicker as she continued to tease her friend. 

"Would you rather I not hug you then? Geez, you haven't changed at all you dolt!" Weiss rolled her eyes, although the barely suppressed smile gracing her face betrayed her exasperated tone. 

"Aww, I love you too Ice Queen." Ruby playfully stuck her tongue out at the girl. Said girl tried to ignore the way her no longer

icy heart warmed at the first comment since that was a phrase she hadn't heard in a very long time.  

"Hey, don't call me that! What if I called you crater face?" Weiss 'threatened' with a soft glare. This caused Ruby to stop her teasing and wince in embarrassment. 

"Hey, I said I was sorry! It's not my fault fire dust makes me sneeze..." Ruby had let go of Weiss at this point, tentatively putting her pointer fingers together and looking away with a dejected expression. Weiss quickly panicked at the thought having gone too far and quickly tried to assure her friend that she forgave her and that it was okay. 

  

Oscar and Jaune watched the entire scene with awe. Oscar because of how drastically different Ruby was being and Jaune because of how drastically different Weiss was. This was the girl that once apon a time slammed doors in his face and constantly got on Ruby's back, but as of now she was acting so warmly. Granted it was towards Ruby and not him, but she treated Ruby even worse than him when the two first met. And now here she was, hugging Ruby and rubbing her back frantically to try and convey that she was truly sorry. 

Thankfully for Weiss, it didn't take much to cheer up Ruby and the girl was soon once more snuggling up to Weiss happily, much to her embarrassment and Chagrin. 

 

"Don't worry about me Weiss, if something is actually wrong I'll tell you and everyone else, okay? Don't worry about it." Ruby smiled. 

 

"Sooo... Are you two..?" Oscar asked hesitantly, quickly stopping the two's shenanigans 

 

"W-What?! N-No we're just f-friends-" Weiss began to clarify with red cheeks until Ruby interrupted her. 

 

"We're way more than friends!" Ruby hugged Weiss's arm with a bright grin. 

 

Weiss soon found herself internally screaming so loudly that she was afraid people could hear it. Oscar's eyes were very wide and Jaune had his jaw dropped again. 

 

'Yep, I could really go for a sword in my chest. Really twist it in there, because that honestly would be way less painful then this conversation.' Weiss thought grimly. (DAMN IT BARB)

 

"-We're partners in fightin' crime!" Ruby grinned widely. 

 

Weiss found herself no longer in jeopardy of having a heart attack at the clarification and internally sighed in relief. 

 

"Oh." Oscar replied simply, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. 

 

The group was then enveloped in an awkward silence until Jaune spotted and pointed out that the inn was in sight. 

 

"Well I'm assuming that you two want to sleep together then? We've only got two beds a room and it'd be awkward if I bunked with either of you two. Qrow said I'd have to bunk with Jaune anyways." Oscar continued Jaune's trend of breaking the silence. 

 

Weiss's pale cheeks slowly turned a rosy color due to the idea of bunking with the Rose next to her while said Rose looked ecstatic at the idea of sharing a room with her friend again. 

 

Jaune however wasn't thrilled due to him not being told about this beforehand and being forced to sleep in the same room as the person who caused his brokenness... Well, in a way it was him. But he just smiled and nodded. 

"In that case I'll get around to renting that extra room. You can help Weiss get settled then, Ruby." Jaune snapped into 'leader mode' as he dished out his orders.  

"C'mon then Weissy!" Ruby dragged her friend along and into the inn. The girl had a very short window to actually look around inside the Inn before she found herself in the room she was going to be sleeping in.

 "I've got my clothes in that dresser there, you can use that one and you can have either bed! Oh, there's the bathroom, really important! Oh oh, and look- They have stuff ready if you want wanna write a letter or doodle!" Ruby was beaming as she informed her friend of the arrangements she had secretly been planning out the entire walk to the inn, clinging close to her the entire time. Weiss couldn't help but smile at the girls antics, she had missed that contagious smile and the constant joy that practically radiated from her. No one she had ever known in her short time on Remnant ever came anywhere close to being as positive and contagiously happy as Ruby Rose, self-proclaimed scythe Extrodinare. 

 

Speaking of which...

"So, how was your time at Atlas? Was it cold? How's your family? Did you get to see your cake butler again? Ooh, how good was the cake?!" Ruby's eyes were alight as she started to bombard her with questions about her time in Atlas and causing Weiss to laugh at her child-like curiosity.  

"It was fine, Atlas is always cold, I didn't have much family there, no I did not, and extremely good." Weiss answered after she was done laughing. 

"Anything cool happen? Well, besides it being Atlas?" Ruby snickered at her own terrible pun. 

"Ugh, you've been spending too much time around Yang, haven't you? Anyways if you  _must_  know, I sang at a charity concert to raise money for the people of Vale. I think I did a pretty good job." Weiss beamed with pride. 

Ruby flinched a bit at the mention of her sister but quickly brightened up at the mention of her preforming at a concert. 

"O-Oh? What did you do at the concert?" Ruby responded a little less evenly than she would have liked. 

"I sang a piece I composed myself." Weiss smiled brightly, prideful in her previous performance. However she frowned when she realized Ruby's shaky tone. 

 

"...Ruby, what's wrong?"

 

Ruby froze on the spot when she realized that her facade had crumbled. She let her guard down and she had messed up. 

 

So she decided to...

 

 

"Nothing." 

 

...Lie to her partner-

 

"You're an atrocious liar, you know that right?" Weiss frowned. 

Ruby winced at being found out, turning away from her friend and hanging her head. 

 

"L-Let me rephrase that, nothing I should bug you w-with." Ruby quickly tried to escape the situation. 

 

"Ruby. I told you that I would be the best teammate you ever had. That means caring. About you when something is wrong, but I can't do that if you're not letting me know what's wrong, Which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me that you would let me know if something was wrong. So, Ruby Rose, what  _is_  wrong?" Weiss gave a soft glare, her hand on the small leaders shoulder. Said leader quickly looked away from Weiss' icy blue orbs, unable to look her friend in the eyes without spilling her guts to her. 

"Please Ruby..." Weiss spoke softly, turning her head to look at her. 

Ruby felt smaller under the steely gaze of her friend, and she eventually decided to speak after minutes of those eyes boring into her. 

 

"...O-Okay... It's about Yang..." Ruby caved, looking away from her partners eyes. 

 

Weiss creased her brow and a frown crossed her features as she processed Ruby's words. Was she still hurt because of what happened to her sister at the fall of Beacon? And a better question yet, why hasn't she seen the brawler? Was she off at a bar or something?

 

Her answer wasn't immediate as Ruby instead opted for walking to the window and resting her hands on the windowsill, her posture very tense and her body shaking. 

 

"She's still at home... She was angry with me when I left... I know that she needs time to recover and it's selfish to want her here, but... I'm so afraid. I'm afraid that she hates me for leaving. I'm afraid that if we ever find Blake again we still might not reunite... What Yang does when she sees Blake again... What will happen if we  _never_  see Blake again... What will happen when Yang sees  _me_  again... I'm just," Ruby paused to inhale a shaky breath, trying to will the tears in her eyes away, "I'm so scared..." Ruby hung her head in shame, refusing to look over. She wanted nothing more then to disappear or to close her floodgates again to prevent burdening Weiss even further with her problems. 

 

A silence fell over the room that was so thick Ruby was sure she was choking on it. 

 

"I'm s-sorry..." Ruby whimpered, her voice cracking pitifully as she spoke. She winced at the sound of her own voice. Weiss hated her now like everyone else, she was sure of it. 

 

However if she had turned around she would've seen the fabrication she had in her mind of how her friends, especially Weiss, viewed her, she would've seen how wrong she was. 

 

However she soon found that out by feeling the ice princess pull her away from the window and into a comforting hug. 

"Ruby..." Weiss whispered with a gentle and affectionate tone neither of them knew she was capable of. 

 

"It's okay to be scared. You don't have to be this inhumanly perfect leader that doesn't feel things like fear or doubt. You're more than enough just being who you are. And no one would want you any other way, there isn't a thing on you that needs to be rearranged into some amazing hero. Because we all love you the way you are and that will never change. So it's okay to be scared, it's okay to be doubtful. Because we all are." Weiss spoke softly to the younger girl. 

 

Said girl was shaking slightly now. She felt her heart get lighter as her words sunk in. She felt like she just had some of the weight she had been carrying around lifted off her shoulders. And it was all thanks to Weiss...

 

"...Thank y-you... Heh... Looks like I can't call you Ice Queen anymore, huh?" Ruby smiled weakly. In response she got a lighthearted laugh from her friend and a playful elbow. 

"I don't remember saying you could call me that in the first place you dolt!" Weiss laughed a bit.

"Heh, who said I asked you, Snow Angel?" Ruby grinned goofily as she returned the playful jab with her own. 

 

Weiss just laughed and ruffled her already messy hair with a grin. 

Ruby took notice of the soft smile on the other girls face and couldn't help but let out a giddy giggle herself as reality truly sunk in. Weiss was here. She was safe. She wasn't even upset with her. Ruby found herself staring at her partner again, admiring how she had changed. She hadn't grown much, no, but she was still different... Her eyes were clearer than ever so rather then looking into a foggy snowstorm she felt more like she was looking into a crystal clear frozen lake. As she stared at her, a frown slowly crossed her features. 

"..Ruby, what's wro-" Weiss began to ask, but was interrupted by her own slight yelp when she felt Ruby's fingers delicately run over the bruise her father had given her. 

 

 

 

_"...Who hurt you, Weiss?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than it should have because I ended up accidentally deleting a good chunk of it one night and had to rewrite it all, sorry about that! ;^-^
> 
> Anyways, Semi-Cliffie, woooooh!


	4. A Swing And A Near Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Angst and fluff. Enjoy!

"Who hurt you Weiss?" Ruby's voice now had a completely different tone, a serious and dark but also caring and tender sound to it. And her eyes... There was so much concern and fear for her friend in them. 

Weiss's thoughts were soon plunged to chaos as she grimaced internally. 'How could I be so stupid?! Regardless if I found Winter first rather than Ruby, explaining this bruise would be out of the question!' Weiss whimpered to herself.

Weiss opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. She couldn't tell her what really happened. Or at least who did it...

"Weiss... Please, you can trust me. I care about you." Ruby spoke again with as an even a tone she could muster. 

Weiss bit her lip. She couldn't lie to her... But she might be able to get away with an omission. 

"...Someone got angry at me when I was in Atlas and slapped me... I-It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore... I'm f-fine..." Weiss slowly placed her hand over the one caressing her bruise with a hesitant, featherlight touch. 

Ruby looked at her, her expression softening a little, something akin to understanding filling her silver eyes. 

However it was at this moment that Weiss's attention was drawn to the harshness of Ruby's breathing, her abdomen shuddering with every inhale and exhale as if it the act of breathing was putting her in pain. Weiss decided to take a page out of Ruby's rulebook and gently placed her hand on her stomach, around where her corset rested. Ruby winced and whimpered at that, causing Weiss to immediately backpedal and try to move her hand only to have it trapped under Ruby's. 

Weiss slowly looked up into Ruby's eyes. She was staring right at her with a soft expression and a small bit of pain in her eyes. 

"...If I tell and show you what happened, you have to do the same." Ruby leaned closer to her friend, hoping that her offer would be accepted. Ruby was very scared for Weiss. How could someone get away with slapping her, an heiress to such a rich company...? Surely she had body guards or something! Ruby needed to know. She needed to know who hurt her partner. 

"...O-Okay... Please... Tell me what happened..." Weiss eyed where she had touched earlier, a look of concern crossing her features. 

Ruby gave a weak smile and began loosening the laces on her corset, eventually pulling it off after several minutes of fumbling with it. After her corset was discarded on the bed, she untucked her blouse ends and slowly lifted the bottom of her shirt to expose the dark purple bruise that rested just below her ribs where Tyrian had kicked her. 

"...Cinder isn't working alone. One of her associates came for me because of what I did at Beacon. He attacked us all. He beat a-all of us like we w-were nothing..." Ruby's voice began to waver as she recounted the sickening feeling she had felt staring up at the psychopath just before Qrow arrived. She hated feeling so... So...helpless...

But she took a shaky breath and continued; "He had taken everyone else down then he kicked me so hard right here that my aura shattered... It hurt so badly... And then he just... Stood over me. Smiling. Laughing. Ready to finish me... But then my uncle burst in and saved me... Even so I ended up almost getting him killed..." Ruby's voice was almost in a whisper at this point. She couldn't stop them  _again_. 

'I've done nothing but let the people responsible for all this get away... First Roman at the dust shop... Then Cinder after the dance... Then I couldn't stop Cinder or the guy who hurt Yang... And then I couldn't even give my uncle the backup he needed and he got hurt... I'm just one flub up after the other... But at least Weiss is okay.' Ruby thought, nodding to herself as she looked up at Weiss, eager to hear what had happened to her partner. 

However Ruby's previous certainty about her plan quickly turned into the exact opposite....Because Weiss looked like she was about to cry. 

Weiss slowly reached out with a hesitant hand, as if she was afraid that a simple touch would badly hurt Ruby. 

Ruby stayed as still as she could as the teary-eyed Weiss carefully touched the bruise Tyrian had left her. The bruise itself stung but the feeling of Weiss' gentle touch almost made up for the pain.

"...I'm s-so sorry..." Weiss struggled to keep her voice even as she finished digesting what she had just been told. It just felt... Wrong to see Ruby like that. So afraid and fragile... Weiss felt guilt and sadness brimming within her as she continued to look at the terrible bruise left by the Scorpion. The last time she saw Ruby like this was... Well, after she had frozen a giant Grimm. Weiss felt a shudder go through her as she recounted the memory of seeing Ruby hanging limply in Qrow's arms and him saying that there was nothing that could be done for her. That fear began rising in her again, the fear of Ruby getting hurt. The fear of losing her precious Gem.

"H-Hey, it's o-okay... W-What about you?" Ruby tried to change the subject, trying her hardest to avoid bringing back any unwanted memories herself. 

Weiss took a few deep breaths to compose herself, shaking away her fear-filled thoughts and letting out a small, shaky sigh. 

Weiss silently prepared herself for the worst as she collected her thoughts on what she would say. She was trying to think of some clever way she could avoid saying who did It, but she felt that she couldn't lie to Ruby now, not after what she had told her. 

 

So, she...

 

"I'm no longer the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Ruby stared up at her in shock. Weiss looked away from her, unable to meet her gaze. 

"...My father took my title away after I got angry at some pompous people who said Vale deserved what it got. ...And... He..." Weiss was staring at her feet as she tries to explain it as delicately as she could. 

"...Y-Your  _dad_  hit you?!" Ruby cried out in disbelief and worry. She was hoping with all her heart that she wasn't right... But the sad look in her friend's eyes told her that she was right on the mark. 

"...Yes. He slapped me." Weiss spoke softly, refusing to look her friend in the eyes. 

"...I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have told you, I can go if you want." Weiss offered to the empty silence that filled the room. She felt her heart grow heavy when there was no audible response from Ruby. Did this mean she didn't want her around because of this...? Don't get her wrong, she understood if she did, but it still hurt. 

Weiss then heard the soft click of Ruby's footsteps and soon found another pair of feet standing before her. She flinched, expecting the worst....

...But Weiss instead found herself nearly jumping out of her skin as Ruby threw her arms around her, burying her face in her shoulder and acting like she's never let go. She was clutching her reverently in a way that made it look like she was protecting the most precious thing in the world. 

"...I-I'm so sorry Weiss... I swear I will  _never_  let that monster lay a hand on you again, okay?" Ruby's voice was soft with a gentle tone to it as she looked into her icy blue orbs with a look of concern and sadness in them. 

Weiss felt her heavy heart beginning to lift once again as she slowly took in Ruby's love, the kind of love she had been shorn of most of her life.... The very thing that had melted her icy heart. And it was all because of  _her_. 

"...O-Okay..." Weiss slowly returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Ruby tightly as if her life depended on it. And in a way, her life  _did_  depend on the girl before her. 

The two just stood there in silence, both girls trying to prevent themselves from crying. 

"It's g-gonna be okay... I'll make s-sure of it, because we're partners and I love you!" Ruby pulled back a bit, looking right into Weiss's eyes with a warm and gentle look to them. 

And as they caught each other's gaze, Weiss felt her body lock into a vice as a small shudder went down her spine. Because their noses were touching. The poor girl had no idea what to do in this situation due to her upbringing of loneliness. Ruby however felt her cheeks heat up a bit when she realized what had happened and had an inkling of what should be done in this situation. She might be innocent when it came to the heart but she also had Yang as a sister which the blonde took as a position to distribute classes on how to 'not be on bottom' to her little sister.

So, Ruby slowly put her hand against her bruised cheek. Weiss flinched a bit and her cheeks turned a soft pink hue from the unexpected and unexpectedly tender touch. The touch began to bring thoughts to the ex-heiress's head that she never wanted to admit she had, most of them concerning the girl before her, to the forefront of her mind despite her best efforts to suppress them. 

"...Weiss..." Ruby spoke softly, brushing over the bruise with her thumb gently as she leaned closer to her. 

"Ru...by..." Weiss barely managed to speak as she felt her partner's breath on her skin and feelings she had buried deep inside herself started to surface. Ruby tilted her head and closed her eyes, so Weiss hesitantly did the same thing, her heart beating erratically as she felt something brushing her lips-

"Ruby, Weiss! It's time to eat!" Came a call from the other side of the door.

The two jolted back to reality, silver eyes looking into icy blue as they processed what just happened. ...Then Weiss let out a small yelp and pushed away, face a dark red and expression full of shock and embarrassment. However her retreat caused her to back into the seat at the desk and she fell over with a small shriek, a loud thud, and a painful groan.

"Guys, everything okay in here?" Jaune opened the door, looking concerned, then went white as a sheet when he saw Weiss on her back and looking like she just lost a fight with a chair with her legs sticking up the air and flailing like a turtle turned over.

"...Oookay never mind." Jaune slowly closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODAMNIT JAUNE


	5. Strengthening Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rocky new start the two dorks finally get around to fully reuniting over ramen, things couldn't be better? ...Or /not/?

' _That did not just happen. That was just us acting on not seeing each other for so long. Ruby doesn't like me that way. That did not just happen.'_ Weiss repeated in her head like a mantra as she and the object of her thoughts silently made their way to the dining room.

Their previous 'situation' hadn't been spoken of and both girls were very glad for that fact. Both of them had their thoughts scrambled all over the place and didn't want to open that can of roses until they had a breather and were alone.

  
However their awkward atmosphere was quickly destroyed when a loud cry of "WEEEEISS!" Sounded from the dining room and Weiss found her ribs nearly collapsing as she was tackled with a tight hug from Nora.

  
"WoahdidyougettallerIthinkyougottaller! It'ssogoodtoseeyou, didjamissme?!" Weiss flailed about and gurgled in pain as Nora started to babble excitedly, the ex-heiress trapped in her death grip.

"I'm sure she did Nora but she can't answer your question with you crushing her lungs." Ren gave an apologetic smile to Weiss, and with a disappointed sigh Nora released the girl, causing her to nearly collapse until she was caught by Qrow, the older man looking at her with a raised brow.

  
"You alright kid? No internal bleeding?" Qrow led her to stand up straight.

"Y-Yeah... Is it me or is Nora stronger?" Weiss mumbled that last part, holding her side in pain.

  
"Eheh, maaaaybe~!" Nora giggled happily, hugging Ren's arm.

  
Weiss found herself raising an eyebrow when she noticed that despite how energetic she once was towards Ren when it came to hugs, she was holding him a lot more delicately and tenderly, and Nora seemed to pick up on the Schnee's unspoken question.

  
"Mhm, we're together-together now!" Nora grinned, getting on her tip toes and kissing Ren's cheek, much to his embarrassment and chagrin.

  
"Well it's about time you two!" Weiss joked with a chuckle, although she did feel a bit of jealousy of their relationship...

  
"Oh don't worry Ice Queen, you'll get love someday!" Nora teased her with a sly smile.

  
Now it was Weiss's turn to be embarrassed. Jaune's as well as he tried not to bring up the fact that when he had tried to check in on the Ice Flower duo that one of them was partially undressed and they acted like he had interrupted 'something'.

  
"Ladies ladies, you're both pretty, can we eat now?" Oscar joked, already sitting and ready to eat.

  
"He's right kiddo's, I'm starvin'!" Qrow quickly took a seat at the table.

  
With a bit of grumbling the rest of the students took their seats.

  
"So, Weiss what brings you to Mystral?" Ren surprised everyone by being the first to break the silence.

  
"Oh... Well, I heard that my sister Winter is in Mystral and with all this going on I wanted to come help her." Weiss explained, omitting any of the undesirable details. However she didn't miss how Qrow's eyes narrowed when her voice wavered a bit.

  
"Weiss, Winter was booted out of Mystral by Ironwood a few days ago..." Qrow looked at her with sympathy.

"O-Oh... Well, at least I found you guys, that's something..." Weiss tried to act like the news wasn't devastating, and it seemed that the only ones who knew better were Qrow and Ren...

"Oh, is there any coffee by the way? I slept in uncomfortable shuttle seats and I did NOT get enough sleep." Weiss changed the subject, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, coffee makers' there." Qrow pointed to it, the girl getting up and making herself a cup.

  
"Oh, could you get me a cup too Weiss?" Ruby piped up, "Cream and-"

"Cream and five sugars, I remember." Weiss chuckled and started to make her a cup.

  
Everyone but Ruby raised a brow at that one. "You remember how she takes her coffee after half a year?" Jaune tilted his head.

  
"It's not too hard to remember when it's basically just a cup of pure sugar." Weiss chuckled with a not-so-subtle jab at her energetic partner, setting the cup in front of her before taking her seat again.

  
"So, you took an air ship here? I thought Atlas closed its borders." Ren glanced at the Schnee as she diligently sipped her coffee.

  
"Well I might've been exaggerating, I took a cargo ship to get here." Weiss admitted, gazing into the steaming liquid in her mug.

  
"Woah, I like this new bad girl Weiss, go you!" Nora grinned and pumped her fist.

  
"It wasn't really, the pilot was going legally and he allowed me on board." Weiss shrugged, sipping her coffee once more and enjoying the pleasant way it warmed her insides as it reminded her of her youth, drinking hot chocolate with Winter in front of the massive hearth... Her smile fell a bit at the thought of her sister, back in Atlas and probably terrified for her wellbeing. Hopefully Klein would explain it to her with the appropriate subtly so he wouldn't get in trouble.

  
"Kid, you can stop beating around the bush, you paid a guy smuggling Dust to take you here, right?" Qrow interrupted her thoughts and caused her to freeze on the spot. How did he...?

  
"And that's totally fine. Atlas is a really bad place, you did the wrong thing for a very right reason." Qrow smiled a bit to convey to her that it was alright.

Weiss sighed in relief and her previous worry about getting sent back vanished.

  
"Wow, what was so bad about Atlas that princess perfect had to leg it?" Nora asked between slurps of noodles.

"...It... It was starting to go south fast... I knew that if I stayed any longer I would probably never see any of you again because of the borders closing.... And I didn't want that." Weiss offered in an uncharacteristically meek tone, drumming her fingers against the mug nervously. Everyone looked towards the girl with pity and worry from what she said, the room being blanketed with silence. Weiss flinched slightly when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She hesitantly raised her head only to see that it was....

  
Oscar?

  
The boy had a wildly different air about him, giving a gentle and oddly familiar smile.

  
"That's completely understandable Miss Schnee, it's honorable that you were willing to take such a risk just for those you care about and in itself says a lot about you as a person." Oscar spoke up after much silence, although his posture and tone had suddenly shifted and changed to something both different but familiar....

  
"Yeah, cute lil' baby Oz-Car is right!" Nora nodded energetically.

  
Weiss blinked for a moment in confusion then decided it was in her best interest to ignore Nora's weird pet name for the new arrival.

  
"Please don't call me that." Oscar sounded mildly irritated at the name calling.

  
"Well... Thank you, Mister Pine." Weiss returned the odd formality Oscar had decided to adopt.

  
"You're very welcome, although I do not doubt your other companions agree with me on that." Oscar smiled politely before his entire 'being' did another 180 and he continued to eat his food like the ravenously hungry growing fourteen year old boy he was.

  
Weiss just blinked for a few minutes, then went to eating her own food, smiling a bit as the taste of the ramen brought her back to simpler times of eating with her team and JNPR, suppressing a snicker at the memory of both Blake acting like a cat and Jaune being told to direct his vomit at team BRNZ. Those were good times indeed.

"What's so funny Ice Queen?"

  
Weiss glanced up, then snickered, "Oh, just thinking of the last time we had noodles like this and Jaune's face after eating it all!"

  
"Oh come on, my stomach isn't that big, okay?!" Jaune defended himself as both Ruby and Nora started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, yeah! He got so sick he was almost puked all over BRNZ!" Ruby giggled as Jaune started to hide his face.

  
"Heh, and then after that we stopped the whole fight to talk about our attack names!" Nora laughed hard as she recounted their fight.

  
"When did this turn into 'Mock Jaune' hour?!" Jaune huffed and crossed his arms.

  
"Since now, get used to it Vomit Boy!" Ruby giggled, finally piping up into the conversation.

  
"Oh you shut your yapper Crater Face!" Jaune pointed at her accusingly with his mouth twisted in a prominent pout.  
"Hey, would you two stop acting so obnoxious?!" Weiss huffed, discontent with the two's arguing.

  
"Practice what you preach Ice Queen!" Jaune channeled his intense point over to Weiss instead, not noticing Nora's face fall at his words nor Ren's gentle attempts to calm her.

  
However, Weiss did notice and didn't respond to Jaune's quip, instead opting for giving the surviving redhead a concerned look.

  
This in turn caused Jaune to turn to look at her as well, his cheery expression all also falling as fast as the single tear that had managed to break through Nora's cheery demeanor.

"...S-So, airline food. What is up with that stuff?" Nora quickly tried to save it with a joke.

  
The other table occupants looked at each other for a moment, then back at Nora until Ren mouthed 'drop it' which caused them to avert their concerned gazes and continue eating.

  
Strangely enough, Weiss was the first to finish and clean up her plate.

  
"I'm going to go get situated, enjoy your dinner." Weiss gave a polite smile before going upstairs. Honestly she just needed some time to herself to think about... Things. She needed to decide what her partner meant to her...

But as she went to open the door, she found herself hesitating. The lock looked broken...

  
Weiss summoned a small knight in her hand as some means of defense due to not having her rapier on hand, her other hand slowly opening the door only to find that the lights were out.  
Weiss hesitantly stepped inside, fumbling around for the light switch, nervously looking into the shadows for any sign of movement...

  
**SLAM**

  
Weiss jumped and dropped the knight as the door slammed shut behind her, quickly finding her back pressed to said door with a large hand gripping her shoulder in a death grip as the lights turned on, allowing her to see the perpetrator...

  
_"Hello Weiss."_

  
Her heart skipped a beat.

 

  
"... _ **Father**_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffeeeeeee~!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm very sorry that this took so long, let's just say my life has had LOTS of complications lately (like being diagnosed with another chronic illness and my seven year old cousin in the hospital in so much pain she needed morphine which both in turn sent me into a short depression on the week of my birthday complicated) so I haven't had as much writing time. However to make up for it the next chapter should be done very soon, although I do want to wait until after I finish the second chapter of my other story on here which might take longer, honestly if push comes to shove I'll publish the next chapter of this first.


	6. The Broken Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their worst fears seem to be coming true.... (WARNING: Short chapter for maximum cliffie effect)

"...Father..."

"You're coming back home. Now." Jaq grabbed his daughters wrist and began to pull her towards the window. However, Weiss didn't budge. He glared down at her intensely. 

**(Weiss's P.O.V)**

I stared up at him, right into his eyes. But this time I wasn't scared, or at least that part of me that was had shriveled up from the loving care of my friends over the past few hours. 

"I think you forgot where you are, father;" The word stung my tongue due to its lack of truth; "This is Mystral and you're in a building with several Huntsmen and Huntresses that don't care about your status or money that won't let you get your way." I managed to keep my tone even, staring into the icy eyes that mirrored my own. But these eyes almost were real ice. Glassy. Almost lifeless. Cold. 

"And I think you forgot where  _you_  are. In my family and under my rules-" My father began to attempt to intimate me like I was a teenage hooligan but I refused to let the wretched man say his peace. 

"You must've also forgotten that I'm not your pet or just something else you own. I'm no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust company and I'm eighteen, so you have no control over me, legally or otherwise-"

**(Ruby's P.O.V)**

"Make sure not to drink too much Qrow, I'm going to hit the hay and I won't be around to keep an eye on you." I yawned with a stretch, hearing a satisfying popping sound from my spine. After having to show Oscar some of the ropes of fighting and having to (*shudder*) pry Nora's coffee away from her after supper, I was beat and ready for some hard-earned sleep, not to mention seeing my little snowflake...

"I think I'll hit the sack too. Good night everybody, I bid you sweet dreams and send you all some of my bedbugs." Oscar gave a humorous grin, causing me and Nora to be the only ones to laugh while Jaune freaked out over there being bed bugs. 

"Tough crowd, huh Oscar?" I chuckled as I made my way up the stairs. 

"Tell me about it!" Oscar pouted a bit before he scurried off to his inn room to get some well deserved rest. 

I smiled a bit and headed towards the room Weiss and I got to share. I smiled more just at the thought of sleeping in the same room as her again, like back when I was just an innocent fifteen year old. Back when most of our problems were just dealing with each other. 

I snapped out of my nostalgia when I saw that the lock on the door to the room was broken, and I felt my heart leap into my throat. 

No. 

Not Weiss. 

No one else is getting hurt. 

Especially not her. 

I quickly had Crescent Rose at the ready to deploy and a dust round If there was a need for it, moving to open the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but trust me, the next one is gonna be pretty hectic. Two more chapters to go!


	7. Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uninvited guest changes Ruby's mind about going straight to bed and instead opt for clearing out the intruder whom manages to damage the walls she puts up around herself and let her anger seep out.

  **(Normal P.O.V)**  

Ruby slowly opened the door only to be met with a sight that made the usually docile girls' blood ignite and boil. 

Standing in the room was a tall, lanky man and the Ice queen herself, but that's not what set her off. 

She had walked in just in time to see the man slap the ex-heiress. Hard. 

The sound of the harsh blow on her skin echoed the room, and time almost seemed frozen for Ruby. 

That is until the man grabbed Weiss's wrist and started to drag her towards the open window which quickly snapped out of her daze. 

No other thoughts were in Ruby's mind besides taking her precious friend from the man. 

**(Weiss's P.O.V)**

     I felt the all too familiar stinging sensation in my cheek, followed by a death grip on my wrist and a strong tug towards the open window. My daze caused by the slap was then gone. 

"L-Let me go! They aren't going t-to let you get away with taking me!" I tried to pull away as hard as I could only to find another hand around my neck. 

     My breath began to leave my lungs as the man that was supposed to be my father throttled me. He had only done this before when he was VERY angry. Accept his grip was harder, the anger in his eyes much more potent, and it was because this time it actually  _was_  my fault. 

I tried to loosen his grip with my hands, clawing at them and marking his skin, but nothing worked. His grip was iron tight. 

I began to see the edges of my vision become blurry and fuzzy as I tried in vain to free myself and take in precious air that I was beginning to get in short supply of.

I began to thrash and cry out with weak whimpers, begging for someone, anyone to come and save me from the awful man that was holding me right now. 

But then, through the haze that was my fading consciousness, I heard  _her_. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Images of her wielding Penny's sword that fateful day went through my mind at those familiar words rang out...

     I could faintly make out the wisps of her raven hair out of the corners of my eye. I tried to summon the strength to turn and look at her. To make the last thing I see before the lack of oxygen snatched away my consciousness to not be that of the enraged expression of my father, but the face of my partner- ...No, my  _friend_.  

"R...Rub..." I tried to choke out, managing to turn my head enough to catch sight of her silver eyes, the eyes that I had yearned to see for months, the eyes that once apon a time I was so accustomed to seeing, the eyes of the one that had changed my life for the better, the dolt that took her coffee with cream and five sugars. I looked right into her eyes.

...Only to have my windpipes closed completely in my father's harsh grip, cutting off what little air I had left. I could feel my lungs burning as they begged for air and my vision dimming as my body began to shut down...

"I suggest you run along, child. I'll pay you to look the other w-" 

Ruby's eyes that had been staring into my own with concern and fear turned to my father and into a twisted, unnatural expression of hatred that distorted her features. 

The last thing I expected to see in my last moments was how much anger and pure hatred were in Ruby's silver eyes that were usually so full of light and joy...

"Let her go or I'm going to shoot you." Ruby's voice had a strangely calm, enraged, and somewhat scary tone to it that I had never expected to be capable of her. 

"You shoot me you'll have a lawsuit and the best hit men money can buy after yo-"

     I flinched when I heard the telltale sound of a dust round firing, and I felt my body released, causing me to fall on the ground with a painful thud that sent a sharp ache throughout my shoulder.

I was gasping and gulping precious oxygen that I had been shorn of. No other thoughts occupied my mind but the urgent need for air. 

     ...Well, that was the case until I felt arms wrap around my back and the bend of my knees. I moved away, expecting the one who was holding me to be my father, accept...  This person wasn't cold by any stretch of the imagination. As I panted and tried to regain my breath, I heard quick footsteps followed by a familiar gravely voice;

"You stay the hell away from my niece and her friends, you got that Jaq-ass?!" I heard Qrow growl, and I felt my already waning disdain for the dusty old man due to earlier encounters between him and my sister slipping even further away. He was protecting Ruby, yes, but he also included me in his warning, not to mention he was brave enough to challenge my father at all. Maybe he wasn't as bad of a man as I once thought... I mean, he  _is_  Ruby's uncle and she adores him, that alone speaks volumes about him. 

"T-This is family business Brawnwen! And your 'niece' just shot m-me!" I heard his voice echo in a pained tone, but not near me, and as father spoke I felt the person holding me pull my body closer to them and in a tighter embrace. 

"You hurt her. I'm never letting you touch her again. And if there is a next time, I won't miss your heart." I heard Ruby's voice once more take on that dark tone. And with it came a gentle vibration against my cheek... 

Wait... Ruby SHOT him..? ...S...She shot my father...?

"Hmpf, Y-You're g-going to regret your PARENTS being born when my guards are d-done with you!" He seethed. 

**(Normal P.O.V)**

As a handful of Atlas soldiers entered the room Qrow's expression darkened significantly. 

"Don't you dare talk about Summer that way or I'll kill you." He growled as he moved to stand in front of his niece, eying the soldiers. 

"You idiots  _do_  realize who I am, right?" Qrow raised his broadsword, ready to defend himself. 

"Shut up and get the girl." Jaq growled, and the soldiers obeyed.

Each dust round made a whistling sound as they each hit the blade of Qrow's sword, the man easily deflecting every attack. 

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Qrow took a shot at Jaq who was holding where he had been shot, grunting in pain and getting behind his men. 

"Looks like that w-will be the case!" Jaq threatened, enraged and bleeding as he got ready to give his men the order.

"I've stared death in the face several times and spat in it. You and your toy soldiers don't exactly compare." Qrow quipped, ready to fight when a bullet whizzed past him. 

However it instead hit one of the soldiers right next to Jaq and sent them falling out the window. 

"Leave my uncle alone." Ruby growled once more in that unnatural tone of hatred. 

"Kill them both." Jaq growled. 

The soldiers looked at where their comrade had fallen, then back at the two Huntsmen in front of them. 

"You wanna end up like him?" Qrow activated the gears in his sword, transforming it into its scythe form. The soldiers took a step back. 

"Ugh, what am I paying you idiots for?! SHOOT THE-"

"HEY!"

 

All occupants of the room snapped their attention towards to door as it slammed open, revealing ORNJ prepped and ready to fight. 

 

"I suggest you leave. It would be a shame if anyone else got hurt." Ozcar spun his cane with a serious tone to his voice. 

"I am NOT going to be ordered around by a child! Att-"

Jaq looked around only to find that his hired arms had left in fear of the new firepower. 

 

"It's over."  

 

**(Weiss's P.O.V)**  

"I'll be back, peasants." I heard him growl followed by  the sound of the window slamming. 

The room was silent besides my strained breaths that were slowly but surely resupplying my oxygen. 

"...He won't be back. Ironwood will find those scratches you put on him and put two and two together. He'll be history. Get some shut eye, alright you guys?" I heard Qrow tell his niece along with whoever else had arrived earlier followed by the sound of footsteps. 

Then, silence. 

Well, silent accept for my breathing and Ruby's gentle heartbeat. The sound was comforting and I found myself moving closer to it. 

"I-I'm so sorry Weiss.. I-I couldn't keep m-my promise..." Ruby whispered to me, and I felt her move slowly, then sit down with me in her lap. 

"...D...Don't..." I panted as my vision began to clear. 

     I soon saw I was indeed sitting in Ruby's lap and my head was indeed resting on the girl's chest. I silently thanked whatever entity controls fate both for Yang's absence(or I'd never hear the end of this) and Ruby being the one here with me in the first place. I however wasn't thankful for the blush on my face. Yes, we had been this close several times before, but this was way closer than comforting each other after losing a board game or staying close in battle. I could feel her gentle breaths against me along with... Something similar sounding against my cheek. 

     I sat up a bit so my head wasn't in the slightly inappropriate position, and since I wasn't wearing my heels and we were around eye level, I found that her silver orbs were staring intently into mine with concern and relief. 

     I felt the arms hugging me me grow tighter, and she shifted to rest her head against my shoulder, causing me to flinch slightly. I felt her warm, now matured body against mine, her hair and warm breath tickling my neck. It was enough to make the blush that had been creeping into my face flare up in my cheeks. 

"...I'm so happy you're okay... Don't ever leave me again... I c-can't lose you... I j-just can't..." She spoke, her eyes moist with tears and her voice in a small, scared, sad whisper that broke my heart. 

"Ruby Rose. I'm never leaving you again. I'll stay by your side and never stray from you. I'll try to be the rock you can lean on for support. I won't ever leave you alone again, I swear on my honor as a Schnee and as your teammate."

**(Ruby's P.O.V)**

I slowly shifted to look up into her icy blue orbs. I could feel tears filling my eyes at her kind words. 

     Weiss once apon a time was a snappy snob, but right now there was so much tender love in her eyes as she looked at me that I felt something I hadn't felt in a really long time.... Actual happiness.  

     Weiss gave me a surprisingly gentle smile, and I felt my face heat up a little at the sensation of her fingers wiping away my tears before delicately brushing my messy bangs out of my eyes with a tender look in hers, and as she ran her fingers through my locks I could feel the heat in my cheeks slowly migrate down into my chest and warm my heart. The sensation of her fingers in my hair felt soothing, and as her soft humming reached my ears I felt all my tense muscles relax under her touch. I then saw her eyebrows crease in thought and her biting her lip as the pure white skin of her cheeks flushed. ...What was she thinking about? I started to feel a bit nervous as she moved her face closer to mine, my eyes widening a bit and my own cheeks warming a lot as my mind began to formulate what she might be thinking of doing. Was she going to..? N-No, she wouldn't do that! S-She's just my friend-

 'But what about before?' My thoughts argue with me, thinking back to earlier.... If Jaune hadn't come in.... W-We would've kissed,  right...? And Weiss was fine with that....

So.... I...

"Weiss..." I called out softly, Weiss looking up at me with a start like I had interrupted her thoughts, her face flushed. 

"...I... I d-don't think you'd want m-my fragile heart, but... I-I'm yours if y-you want me..." I whisper, just letting my thoughts spill out. Nothing showy, not even that romantic, just the honest truth. 

     Weiss looked at me with somewhat wide eyes. She had halted her movements closer when I had begun talking. I started to worry that I had messed it all up, but then she smiled at me sweetly. 

"I do. I'll t-take good care of your f-fragile heart if you take c-care of my cold one, o-okay...?" Weiss asked softly, her face inches from mine now. I felt my heart begin to beat erratically. S-She likes me...? How, s-she's so much b-better then me-

I almost let out an audible squeak when her face started moving even closer.. I felt the sensation of her soft lips against my skin-

...She had kissed my forehead. I felt my blush grow even warmer as her arms slowly wrapped around me in a protective embrace. I also felt a bit of disappointment that I don't want to acknowledge. 

     I could feel my heart beating erratically in my chest. Weiss Schnee just kissed me. And now she's hugging me. ...She's so warm... Wait, stop that, brain! She's just trying to comfort me! Y-Yeah, that's it! Nothing else to it!

After several wonderful minutes of being held she started to pull away. 

"N-No, please stay..." I requested with not as much confidence as I would have liked. I just offered my heart to her, why is she acting like this...? Did she take it as platonic...? My mind races with negative possibilities rather then the more logical solution of her wanting to get some sleep...

     Negative thoughts ran rampant through my head as she pulled me close again. She didn't really like me, did she...? N-No one does, I shouldn't have handed m-my stupid fragile heart to h-her, that was a dumb t-thing to ask in the first place. I feel tears burn at my eyes as these terrible thoughts continue on their rampage through my mind. She couldn't tell what I was doing because of her chin resting on the top of my head. So I started to silently cry.

     I-I just want to b-be with her... Why can't I just s-say it to her straight? I know that answer already though. It's because I'm not good enough for her. Because while she was off preforming a concert I was getting my uncle almost killed. I started to cry more, thankful that I was so good at hiding it. I don't want Weiss to see, because I can't tell her why... I can't say it to her... I-I just can't... 'But why?' My thoughts ask me almost angrily. 'Three words, only three words! Why is that  _so hard_?!'

 

     Because it's Weiss. Because even though she almost- ...K-Kissed me earlier... That could've just been us missing each other... Because I can't even fathom how painful her rejection would be. I-I don't want to scare her away... I-I can't lose her agai-

 

"Ruby..." Her voice whispered, causing me to stop all movement. 

 

"...Are you crying?"

 

I cursed silently. 

I tried to keep my face hidden but she didn't let me hide. She could see my tears. She could see everything. 

 

**(Normal P.O.V)**

 

"R-Ruby?!" Weiss asked in urgent concern, trying to lift the younger girls head so she would look at her, but to no avail. She wouldn't budge. 

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked in worry. Ruby just shook her head in response and refused to answer. 

"Please tell me Ruby, I just want to help-"

"No." Ruby was shaking now, her hands balled up into fists. She looked like she was ready to snap at this point, but Weiss wouldn't give up, not after what Ruby had just done for her. She was far from leaving her partner to wallow in whatever was bothering her. 

 

"Ruby Rose, what could possibly be so bad that you can't tell me-"

 

_"I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooh boy, this took way longer then it needed to. There's many factors as to why, but the biggest one is that I already had this chapter written out before I even started and worked back from it. Sooo I had to rewrite it to fit the events written between point A and B, not to mention I wasted a lot of time trying to write an action-packed fight scene then realized I'm absolutely horrible at writing fight scenes. Plus my usual writing time ended up chopped in half along with it taking awhile to update my other active story. So there was that....  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will probably still take awhile since I need to update 'Catching The Dawn' next as per my usual 'schedule'.


	8. Loathe...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Ruby's confession, many more confessions occur, and none of them good...

"Ruby Rose, what could possibly be so bad that you can't tell me-" 

_**"I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!"**_

I slap a hand over my mouth. The curse tastes bitter on my tongue, almost burns it, and every instinct in me is screaming 'run' as I looked at Weiss's shocked expression. So that's what I attempt to do. I jump out of bed and run, making it to the door and ready to make my escape, only to find a small black glyph surrounding the door handle. I can't run. I can't escape. I feel myself sinking to my knees, hugging myself tightly to try and keep together. But the fears and emotions flooding in from the breaking of my own dam can't be stopped. 

"Go ahead. L-Laugh... Y-Yell... C-Call me disgusting for l-liking a girl..." I try to swallow my words but I can't. I can't stop it. I end up falling onto my side, curling up in a tight ball in a pathetic attempt to disappear. 

"G-Go ahead and leave me... Like B-Blake... L-Like Penny... L-Like Pyhhra... L-Like mom... It's not l-like I needed a heart a-anyway, it's already almost d-destroyed anyways..." Words that had plagued the deepest depths of my heart spilled out. 

I need to stop. No one, especially not Weiss need to hear my heart crying out in all my pain. 

"I-It's not like I'm broken beyond r-repair and always have been, i-it's not like my smiles h-have been fake, I'm happy I-I swear.." I try to save it, I try so hard, but I can't. I'm too weak. 

"...I'm p-pathetic..." I curl up even tighter and start to sob. Hard. I sob out with everything I have in me. I wail in all my pain and agony, and I don't stop. 

I almost jump out of my skin when I feel her hand on my shoulder and feel my breath catch in my throat. She can't. She can't treat me nice after that. I've ruined everything. 

"Oh, Ruby..." Weiss whispers with her voice choked with emotion.  This is it, here's the rejection. It's time to feel more pain. 

"...I-I'm sorry..."

...What?

"I-I'm so sorry..." Weiss sounds like she's crying now, and I feel her pick me up in her arms. She's so warm-No. Stop it. She hates yo-

Weiss buries her face in my neck, repeating those words... 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She whimpers like a mantra. 

...What? Why? Why is she sorry...? I'm the pathetic one that messed up so badly...

 

**(Weiss's P.O.V)**

 

I have never felt anywhere near the amount of heartache I'm feeling right now in my life.  

I shake almost feverishly as I cling desperately to the girl in my arms, as if terrified that if I let go I'll never hold her again. 

Ruby Rose. The girl who I thought I knew. The girl that I once thought was an over-energetic airhead. The girl I once thought was a slightly irritating goofball, A cheerful girl, A lovable Dolt. 

...Is none of those things anymore. She's a lethargic cynic. An uniritating realist. A self-loathing young woman. 

I can feel that my tears are smearing all over Ruby now, but I can't help it. I can't stop crying. It hurts so much... Just thinking of everything she just said brings with it yet another wave of tears. 

I should have known. I should have seen the signs of this and helped her. But I didn't. 

"I-I'm sorry..." I hiccup between sobs, holding her close for some semblance (heh) of comfort. She's completely silent and has gone completely stiff. Is she really that surprised I care about her...?

"...I-I'm sorry I d-didn't know you weren't okay... I-I'm so s-sorry that I wasn't there when y-you woke up... I-I b-broke my promise to b-be the b-best team mate y-you ever had a-and I'm sorry..." I tried to speak as evenly as I could despite how much I was shaking. I heard and felt Ruby finally and shakily release the breath she had been holding since I touched her. 

"...N-No. I'm the one who s-should be sorr-" "No, you shouldn't!" I pulled back and looked into her eyes. Her eyes no longer had that broken appearance from before, they were more like when she had told me about that man kicking her stomach, sad and a little scared. 

"I-I'm the one who d-didn't realize how y-you felt... Y-You aren't at fault f-for how you feel..." I speak more softly then before, our faces really close but I don't care. S-She needs to hear this... She needs to know how I f-feel...

"Yes I am, I was stupid and blurted it out-" I held up a hand to stop her, trembling now as I tried to work up the courage to say it. I've faced all manner of monsters, yet  _this_  is what's scaring me. 

"R-Ruby... D-Don't say those things... I... L-Lo..." I struggled to get the words out. That word that I've rarely heard myself. I was almost afraid to say it, so many things could go wrong-

"Loathe me?" 

...What. 

 

**(Ruby's P.O.V)**

 

Weiss looks at me with pure shock and disbelief. I see several emotions flash through her clear lake eyes before they settle on an almost angered look. I felt my stomach twist into knots in fear. I've annoyed her to pieces before but I've never seen her actually angry. She  pulls me to sit up and grips my shoulders, a look of finality in her eyes like she's decided to say something. I feel the knots get tighter. 

She takes a deep breath, almost to steel herself, then looks me in the eyes. 

"I don't loathe you. Ruby Rose, I _love_ you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and is so short, I'm almost to the end of this story! Then I can move on to one of the many other story ideas I have.


	9. Acceptance

"Ruby Rose, I love you too." 

 

**(Ruby's P.O.V)**

 

The words echo in my mind. 'I love you too.' They rattle almost violently inside my head as I attempted to process them. Weiss Schnee loves me. This can't be real. There's no way this is real. Weiss has no reason to love me at al- 

"Don't you dare start that!" Weiss almost seemed to read my mind. 

"...How can you love m-" I start, but Weiss puts up a hand to stop me again. 

"I should ask you the same thing Ruby. You're confused why I love  _you_ , the beautiful girl that made me realize what it was to be a good person, the girl that always makes me smile and laugh even though you get on my nerves sometimes, the girl that didn't give up on me even after I was so completely and utterly awful to you- The real questions are how could I  _not_  love you? And how could  _you_  love  _me_  of all people?" Weiss gripped my shoulders firmly but gently. 

"W-What do you mean? You aren't-" I start to defend my partner from herself but she doesn't have any of it. 

"Yes I am. You've been through so much but you're still such a good person, and meanwhile I was screaming at the world because of my own petty problems instead of trying to make things better." Weiss looked at me with hardened eyes. I could feel slight anger welling up inside me hearing her degrade herself like that. How could she possibly think that?!

"Weiss. Stop that." I say firmly, moving her hands off my shoulders and taking them instead. 

 

**(Normal P.O.V)**

 

Ruby's eyes had suddenly flared up with a determination as she took Weiss's hands. 

"Weiss. You are one of the best people I have ever known and that's  _because_  you've changed so much. You went from someone that made me so mad that I sliced a tree in half to the most important person to me outside my family. I was so scared when  _he_  came to take you and when you were hurt, I was so scared to lose you..." Weiss could see Ruby's lower lip quiver slightly as she spoke, squeezing the Schnee's hands gently. 

Weiss was speechless. She had never really thought about her transformation herself. She usually only looked at it through her distorted lens of self loathing, she had never thought to look at the bigger picture. She had always thought 'Ruby did this, Ruby fixed me' without even acknowledging the fact that she had  _become_  a good person. She never stopped to look at where she is, she only saw the horrible place she was. 

Ruby saw all of this play out on her face, and a smile tugged at her lips at that, then quickly vanished when she snapped out of 'encouraging leader' mode and back to where she had been, quickly letting go of Weiss's hands and lowering her head. 

"T-That's why I'm not g-good enough." Ruby all but mumbled, nodding in affirmation as she quickly curled back into fetal position. Weiss blinked in surprise at the small girls sudden one-eighty in attitude. However that surprise was quickly replaced with a determination that rivaled Ruby's earlier display. 

 Ruby squeaked loudly when Weiss scooped her up into her arms, looking up only to be met with a determined and affectionate gaze from her partner. 

 

**(Weiss's P.O.V)**

 

I'm going to protect her. I'm not letting her stay in her pit of self hatred. She's too pure for this world and I won't let that change. 

I take her back to the bed as she stares at me with a dumbfounded expression. 

"If you think that I hate you, you're an absolute moron. We  _all_  love and care about you, mistakes be damned. You're  _Ruby Rose_. How could anyone that isn't just evil not love you?" I whisper to her as I slowly pull her out of her fetal position, pulling her close so she's sitting on my lap. She continues to stare at me with her mouth agape like a startled fish. 

 

**(Normal P.O.V)**

  

"You said that I shouldn't love you, well guess what? That's no different from what happened when I said the same thing. You don't realize what an amazing girl you are because you're your own worst critic," Weiss paused her speech, taking one of Ruby's hands between both of her owns then held Ruby's hand to her heart before she continued. "You might think you don't deserve it, but I don't give a damn, I'm going to love you anyways because you are the beautiful ray of sunlight that melted the ice around my heart." Weiss was slowly moving their faces closer as she attempted to work up the courage... Her voice was beginning to shake as she did this. But she pushed through...

"...I'll prove it. I-I'll prove that I l-love you." Weiss's voice came out in a soft whisper, her cheeks flushed...

 

**(Ruby's P.O.V)**

 

I swear time has almost frozen to a halt. Weiss is leaning in close to my face, this time she was looking at me with so much affection that I felt my knees weaken. If I had been standing I undoubtedly would have fallen over. I feel her warm breathing on my face and her nose gently brush past my own. Her eyes are closed, I-I should close them too...

I feel a soft sensation against my lips that makes me shudder slightly. 

Butterflies erupt inside my stomach as her hands hold onto mine gently, slowly tilting my head and kissing her back. And just like that, every doubt lingering in my mind is washed away and replaced with warmth.  _Her_  warmth. 

Her lips are even softer then I imagined in my dreams. I feel my hands be guided to rest on her waist. I take the hint and wrap my arms around her, and I shiver more when she wraps her own around my neck. Is this real...? Is this a dream...? ...I don't care if it is. I've waited so long for this.. 

I don't know how much time has passed when I feel Weiss slowly pull back. I hear her panting slightly from however long we kissed. I feel her heartbeat pressed to my chest, her warmth...

I open my eyes, blinking slowly, still a little dazed. 

Weiss Schnee kissed me. I kissed back. Weiss and I were kissing each other. And now she's looking right in my eyes with a blush which makes me get redder myself. 

"...I l-love you Ruby." She breathes out, almost in a whisper. I open my mouth to do the usual protest, but my words fail me when I see her shy smile fall at what she knows I'm about to say. So instead, I say the only thing I can. 

"I love y-you too, Weiss." 

Her expression lightens up and she smiles brightly at me, and to my surprise she giggles a bit which makes my heart skip a few beats. 

"You're giggle is so cute." I blurt out without even thinking, then slap a hand over my mouth to shut myself up. STOP BEING HEAD OVER HEELS FOR FIVE SECONDS, ME 

Weiss turns red at my comment and she gives me a playful elbow to the side, muttering what I assume is 'dolt' or 'idiot' under her breath which makes me laugh myself, but more in shock then anything else. This amazing girl in my arms loves me,  _me_  of all people! I still can't understand that... And I don't think I ever will. I can see her silent question as to what I'm thinking in her eyes. 

"It's... It's just so hard to believe you can overlook all my faults and just see... Well, me..." I mumble, hopefully still audible to her. Or do I even want her to hear me..? 

"What faults?"

I look down at her with a bit of shock, but she just smiles warmly at me. 

"You know that I love you even if you drive me crazy sometimes, like how you somehow love me even though I'm so hard on you." Weiss chuckles a bit, reaching up and ruffling my hair. I pout a bit at that and put a hand on her head to do the same thing, messing up her soft Snow White hair. 

"Pfft- Ruby, you're such a dolt sometimes, you know that?" Weiss pouts back, trying to fix her hair. 

"Hey, you just said it, you know you love me!" I grin, enjoying the usual teasing I give the Schnee. 

"That doesn't mean you don't drive me crazy, you dolt!" Weiss let out a 'Hmpf!' with her arms crossed, turning her head away dramatically. I just grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Weiss squeaked and spun back around, cheeks pink. 

"N-No fair!" Weiss whined, lightly punching my shoulder with a pout on her face. I just smiled and laughed, pulling her into a hug. She made a few more sounds of protest against my teasing before she gave up and snuggled into me, hugging back. I nestled my head into the crook of her neck, holding her close as the lightheartedness of our usual banter died down. 

"...Thank you... For everything..." I whispered to her, then yawned, my previous exhaustion surfacing again.  

"It's okay, get some sleep Ruby." She gave a gentle smile. I thought for a minute. Her body was warm and and so soft, I could undoubtedly sleep in her arms. So that's what I decided to do. 

I felt her chin moving to rest on top of my head and causing my blush to return a bit. There was something more... Personal about this hug. There was just... So much love in it. It felt so much warmer. And for the first time in months; I actually felt safe. I felt safe and happy. She felt so inviting and warm, and her body was so soft... I nestled my head more into her shoulder, my eyelids drooping. As I slowly faded from consciousness, one thought stuck in my mind;

I'm never losing her again. 

 

**(Weiss's P.O.V)**

 

I felt her slump against my body, feeling a smile tug at my lips. She has done much more than her fair share to deserve some sleep. 

I slowly moved her down to lie in the bed and tried to let go only to have her arms remain around my waist, which caught me off guard and made me blush a bit. When I tried to move away she let out a soft puppy-like whimper, the kind I hadn't heard since before the Vytal festival, she used to do that to try and get me to let up on making her study or when I took her cookies and candies away for her own dental health. It was an adorable sound that almost got me every time, but back then I put my foot down and didn't let myself be swayed by her charms. 

However... This time, I want what she does as well. To be close to her. To feel her warmth again. To do something to thank her. To get some rest.

So...

"...Okay, you win." I chuckled weakly, lying down with her. 

I soon felt her latch onto me, nuzzling close and hugging me with both her arms and legs.  

To others, such an action would have been seen as troublesome or inappropriate for her age, but to me, it was endearing reinforcement that the innocent and caring girl I met in the Emerald Forests was still somewhere inside the brittle and battle-worn Huntress before me. 

Despite her wilder, longer hair and her matured body, she was still the same girl. She was still  _my_  Ruby. 

"...I'm going to protect you. I won't let you be hurt anymore, my little gem." I whispered softly, kissing her forehead.

 

**(Normal P.O.V)**

 

Little did Weiss know as she found herself nodding off, Ruby had heard in the middle of her dreamland and was smiling.  

...And little did either of the girls know that Qrow had been watching the whole time from a crack on the door (Kali style) with a warm smile. 

"...Well at least I won't have to crash with her anymore. Take care of my niece, 'Ice Princess." Qrow slowly closed the door and left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was a lot of P.O.V swapping, I just kinda went with it.  
> Anyways, in case you were paying attention, there's still one chapter left. Stay tuned! 
> 
>  
> 
> (God knows I wasn't and I realized I accidentally melded two chapters together and now have to make an Epilogue because why not)

**Author's Note:**

> i was initially going to put this all as a one shot but it would've been waaaay too long for me to do that so I didn't. You're welcome.


End file.
